Path of Typhon
The Path of Typhon Nickname: Theophidians (only among themselves; the outside world knows them as Corrupters or by the Followers of Set nickname, Serpents) Virtues: Conviction and Self-Control Bearing: Devotion. The Theophidians do everything with an eye to how they might best serve Set. The bearing modifier aids in attempts to win converts and in rolls to resist powers based on other faiths (such as True Faith). Basic Beliefs: Vampires who follow the Path of Typhon have a truly sinister purpose in mind. Theophidians seek the resurrection of their patron and father, Set. Though most vampires view Set simply as a mythical member of the Third Generation, Theophidian doctrine teaches that Set was, in fact, a divine being even before his Embrace. Indeed, Theophidians view Caine as a lesser being than Set, and claim that Set in fact allowed Caine to Embrace him so that he might use the descendants of Caine to strike at his divine counterparts, such as the mythical Gaia and Lilith. In this manner Set and the Setites fulfill their place in the universe, acting as agents of entropy and breaking down the old so that the new may blossom. Accordingly, this Path preaches the importance of influence and control. Many Setites on the surface appear to be little more than pimps, pushers, and fixers; in truth, they are much more. Setites commonly view other individuals as tools or resources to be used. By gaining control over others, the Setites may exploit them to fulfill their own ends. Thus, rather than owing those who provide them with information or services, the Setites reverse the role, and instead have their marks come to them first. Followers of this Path revere Set as something more than a vampire — Set is attributed a deified status, almost a literal translation of the Egyptian god of the Path of Power and the Inner Voice Hierarchy of Sins Underworld. Ways to achieve this reincarnation differ, and for this reason, the Followers of Set extend their influence in hopes of finding information wherever it resides. The Ethics of the Path • Gather information, secret or otherwise, and learn how it applies to the resurrection of Set. • Contribute to the Clan’s greater goal of reviving its slumbering master. • Bring others under your sway, increasing your influence and capability. • Subjugate the Beast, as its reckless wiles serve only itself. • Maintain a veil of secrecy, for others look poorly upon this Path’s methods. • Look for Set’s hidden signs and act upon them. History Theophidians claim a history dating back to nights before the First City. Whether or not this is true is a matter of much debate, especially among detractors. Nevertheless, the widespread presence of human myths that mimic the relationship between Set and Osiris lends credence to its longevity. For millennia, the Theophidians have plied their degenerate trade from back alleys to holy temples and everywhere in between. Many leaders among the Kindred and kine alike owe their acquisition of power to the followers of this Path, though the prices they have paid are high. Current Practices Theophidians support no Sect other than their own Clan, though some Setites have forsaken the resurrection of Set and actually oppose his quest from the ranks of the Sabbat. Many followers of this Path cultivate blood cults of devout followers and indenture legions of desperate individuals to themselves. While the Theophidians are not averse to doing “dirty work” themselves — quite the contrary — they reason that, with others serving their purposes, they can accomplish much more. Thus, followers of this Path play many roles: seekers, fixers, scholars, courtesans, and harvesters of souls. Description of Followers The Theophidians are frequently social chameleons, given their need to move through many different circles. They are smooth, ingratiating, and wholly inspired by their greater cause. Followers of this Path rarely ask favors of others; they prefer to help satisfy the desires of others and then call in favors. It is this side that non-Setite Kindred see most frequently and despise; they publicly decry the vice-peddling and corruption of the Followers of Set as breaches of the Masquerade or the puppetry of the Ancients. The Setites know the truth, however: Other Kindred are loath to acknowledge the desires that a canny Theophidian can satisfy. Clever Setites have even managed to convince non-Setite Kindred to follow this Path after long periods of corruption, dependency, and debasement. Path of Typhon Hierarchy of Sins = Following the Path Followers of the Path of Typhon are first and foremost seekers of arcane lore, though their keen social graces also make them silver-tongued diplomats. These Kindred are also insidious, working their way into existing vampire societies with serpentine façades of false identities and cadres of loyal followers. The eldest Theophidian in a given locale often erects a temple to Set in some out-of-the-way place to better serve the slumbering god. Common Abilities: Any Ability that helps the Kindred achieve her end is prized by the followers of this Path. As such, the Theophidians have very diverse and capable members. Abilities of particular favor among the Setites include Empathy, Intimidation, Streetwise, Subterfuge, Performance, Academics, Investigation, and Politics. Preferred Disciplines: Theophidians are masters of the reptilian Discipline of Serpentis, though their dealings with others inspire them to pursue the Setite Clan Disciplines of Presence and Obfuscate. Category:Mechanics Category:Morality